


Fire on the Mountain

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Series: Prompt/Tumblr fic [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Body Horror, F/M, Gen, Hate Sex, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Fic, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated ficlets for Lucifer. Pairings and prompts are in the chapter titles. Each chapter is self-contained and complete unless noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maze/Amenadiel, bed sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Devil Went Down to Georgia" by The Charlie Daniels Band. I'm not sorry.
> 
> While this work is marked "complete," I will be adding any more Lucifer ficlets I write to it as additional chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze/Amenadiel, We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

"Good morning, sunshine," the demon said, her voice oozing thick and viscous over his skin. 

Amenadiel opened his eyes and glared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" She grinned, too sharp teeth in her too pretty mouth, her face inches from his. "You and Lucifer had a little tiff at Lux last night. You left, he asked me follow you. I did. And here we are."

Before she could blink, Amenadiel had her pinned under his body. She wriggled, testing his strength, and for the first time in millennia, he felt a stirring low in his belly. "Demon," he spat, hot with anger.

Her grin grew wider, and she leaned up to trace his lips with her tongue. "Angel," she purred, and kissed him.


	2. Lucifer/Maze, you're supposed to talk me out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer & Maze, "You're supposed to talk me out of this"

Maze pulled her knife from the sheath, the metal glittering ominously in the low light of the empty club. "Ready?"

Lucifer hid his flinch by sheer force of will. "You're supposed to talk me out of this," he said.

She tilted her head to the side, her expression flat and reptilian. "I'm supposed to serve and protect you, Lucifer.” She paused. “Do you want me to talk you out of this?"

"No," he said, voice steady. "Do it."

She gripped the long bone of one wing, claws pricking through his feathers to hold it steady. Her blade sliced through his skin with barely any resistance, but when it reached the joint, even the demonically sharp blade wasn't enough. He screamed and cursed his Father as Maze sawed through the tendons, collapsing to his knees when the wing finally separated from his body.

Maze's hand burned against his wound, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling at the excruciating pain. "Lucifer," she whispered, her voice shaky.

He swallowed. "The other side, now."


End file.
